Accepting Faith
by gypsyanalea
Summary: Jealee or Gee Gee moved to Canada when she was fourteen. She quickly became friends with Adam and Jay sharing a love for wrestling. One drunk night could threaten one of their future causing them not to persue being a WWF Superstar. Will she keep her secret and risk their friendship to make him happy? What happens when they meet up fifteen years later?
1. Chapter 1

WWE- Edge/ Excepting Faith / 8

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the WWE Characters.

Language, Adult Situations, Sexual Content

When flips to current time it would be around 2006.

- 19 years Earlier -

I was so happy that I had finally graduated. The Three Musketeers could finally spread their wings. By Three Musketeers I mean my two best friends Adam Copeland (the hottest guy on the planet if you asked me.) Jason "Jay" Reso (Mr. Class Clown himself.) Then there is me Half Pint, Short Shit or my favorite Sis. Everyone else calls me Gee Gee. The three of us have been inseparable since the first week I moved here. Granted they each had their main group but I was always there and no one complained. Maybe it was because I kept to myself unless asked.

I was fourteen and not happy to be moving to Canada. Mom and Dad got divorced and Mom called this our fresh start. Who was she kidding. We were moving to where her new boyfriend's job was sending him My little brother JR was ecstatic because Bobby paid attention to him. Personally I thought he was an ass. His two daughters Emily (12) and Grace (9) both had his attitude of we're better than you. The town house we were moving into wasn't quite done so we had to stay in a hotel for a week.

I was dressed in jeans and my favorite t-shirt with Ravishing Rick Rude. I didn't care that it was faded and old as long as it made me feel safe. Dad did security at one of the arenas the WWF frequented and I got to hang out backstage. I have two of each of my WWF shirts but only wear the ones not signed. "Class we have a new student please welcome Jealee and help her if needed." The teacher motioned for me to sit next to a girl what looked perfect. She smiled at me but I could tell it was fake. See eighth grade was where everyone let their true personality leak out. Being the bigger person I gave her my real smile.

It was close to time for the bell to ring when I felt someone tap my arm. It was the blond haired boy next to me. "I like your shirt." He wasn't quiet when he said it and several people laughed. "Ignore them they have no good taste. I'm Jay."

He held his hand out and I shook it. "You can call me Gee Gee the other one is just not me." That earned me a bigger smile. "You like wrestling?"

"Ha, like isn't the word for it. Love is more like it. Me and my friend Adam are going to be superstars for them one day."

"In your dreams Reso. But then again you and Adam are queers so you should fit in." The guy who interrupted us was standing next to Jay's chair and glaring down at him.

Jay flipped him off and the guy puffed up like a true jock. "So you think wrestlers are queer and guys who willingly slap each others bare asses aren't. At least the wrestlers keep their cloths on and don't let the world see them touching another man." The bell rang and Jay grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"That was a mistake. He is in ninth grade and his sister is a senior. They live to torment people." I had my schedule out and map but this place was bigger than my last school and I sucked at directions. He took it and pointed to a room at the end of the hall. "I'm in this room so meet me here and I'll walk you to your next class." He entered his room and I wish I had decided to leave instead. The opinionated ass from my first class sat next to me.

"You know for a eighth grader your pretty stacked." He was looking at my chest. Ya it was bigger than most but he was so going to regret looking. I hated when guys only saw how a girl looked and not what they possess inside.

"Thanks but I suggest you look somewhere else."

"Na I think I like what I see." The next thing I knew he grabbed my boob. I smacked his hand as hard as I could and it echoed through the room. Fortunately the teacher had seen him do it. He pulled him out of the room and talked to him. Arron as several of the girls were referring to him didn't look happy when he came back in. When he sat down he gave me a look that said he wasn't done yet.

Jay walked me to my next two classes which I was glad to see he was in. I told him about Arron and he didn't look pleased. When the bell rang it was lunch time and we were going to sit out by the trees. He said his friend Adam would be there and that he felt the same as us about wrestling. When we got outside he pointed to a tree with a guy leaning against it. We made our way to the grass and were half way there when something grabbed my ass.

"Why don't you sit with us? Your going to ruin your rep hanging with them." Aaron was behind me.

"Why so I can loose my virginity to an ass who could care less about the real me?" We had started to walk to our destination.

"Won't make a difference all I have to do is say you were more than happy to suck my cock."

I stopped and handed Jay my book bag to Jay. Before anyone could respond I was running at Aaron full bore and took him to the ground like he was a practice dummy for football. I knocked the wind out of him and took advantage of it by punching him several times in the face. If there was one thing I knew it was how to fight. Dad made sure I could defend myself. Several hands pulled me off him and he had a broken nose among other bruises. "Don't you ever touch me or imply your good enough for my mouth. Your just a jock that thinks that women owe him for being good at sports. Well let me tell you something. You may be good at sports but I have brains and no matter how hard you try you'll never get this." I pointed to myself as the teacher drug me off kicking and screaming. So much for having a good first day.

I spent the next twenty minutes being yelled at by the principle He wasn't happy I had injured one of his star layers. I rolled my eyes and that started a whole new issue. Americans are rude and disrespectful. Forget the fact that I yes sir and no sir all my answers. All he saw was an injured player not that he had man handled me. "So when I talk to my lawyer about pressing charges against Arron for man handling me I will be sure to tell her that you weren't concerned about it just your athlete." He shut up real quick. "I think we're done. Unless u want to suspend me or give me detention which will only add to my case." Haa! He waved me off so that I could go to class now that I had missed lunch.

I had study hall which meant I could get what homework I knew I had done. I sat at one of the empty tables towards the back and started to work. Across from me I heard the seats pull out but I wasn't in the mood to talk. "So how bad was it? Detention, has to be detention your still here." I didn't recognize the voice but I had to see who it belonged to. Long blond hair and a smile that made me melt. Jay was sitting next to him waiting for my answer.

"Nope just a stern talking to." I looked down. Oh I meant him not me."

"You yelled at him and didn't get suspended?" Jay sounded impressed.

"You act like he is the beast in the woods and no one defies him. He explained how it was wrong of me to attack Aaron and that he was more important than me. Then I explained that my lawyer will be happy to know he's okay with his female students being man handled by guys twice their size. Oh and that when I press charges I will be happy to add his lack of concern to the statement."

"Your right she does fit in. I'm Adam." He was leaning back in his chair and right then I knew I was a goner.

When our town house was done I was happy to discover that Adam was my neighbor and Jay lived down the street. We spent every minute we could together and did until two months after graduating. See that is where my life really began. Mom and Bobby took the others with them to watch his niece graduate. Didn't matter that I was graduating. Oh well I get the house to myself. Jay and Adam convinced me to go to the big party that night. I wasn't into drinking and watching Adam be molested by girls. Turns out I wasn't the only one who thought he was cute.

I was ready to leave and had already told Jay bye. He was staying down the street and Adam was probably going home with who ever the blond was he attached to. I was shocked to find him in line for the bathroom. "Hey I'm going you sure your not going to drive home?"

He pulled me away from the line and into a room with an open door. "You can't leave it's not even midnight." He was trying to focus on the clock. He pulled me into a hug and started to walk but he was too drunk for my lack of balance and we fell onto the bed. He was heavier than he looked. When I could breath again he was staring down at me. "Your beautiful."

"Your drunk. Isn't the blond getting cold without you draped all over her?"

"Why didn't I see it before?" He started to lean down and I wanted to let him kiss me but I knew it was wrong. I pushed him enough that I could get out from under him. I tried not to run for the door. I knew I was crying because I could have had what I wanted most, him. "Geeg."

I kept going and when I closed the door I ran from the house as fast as I could. I didn't even stop when Jay saw me bolt out the door. I ran until I couldn't run any more. I was home several hours and had finally stopped crying. It was a beautiful night and I sat on the porch trying not to remember the way he looked at me. I knew it was just the alcohol but it was like he was seeing someone else. I've never seen him even imply he has feelings for me. A car pulled into my driveway, okay more the combo of yard and driveway.

I recognized Adam's car right away. He fell out of the car and could barely stand up. I needed to get him inside and his car hid before his Mom knew he was drunk. She about killed him the last time he came home this way. I ran over and helped him up. "Why are you at my house?"

"I'm not just shut up move your ass before your mom sees you." I got him inside and moved his car into the garage. He was looking in the fridge when I came back in. "I don't think so. Lets go big boy.' I grabbed the jar of pickles he was trying to drink. "Your going to bed."

"Your short." He patted my head as we down up the stairs.

"Nothing new so stop playing with my hair." He was twirling it in circles.

I got him on the bed and his shoes off. I just covered him up when his arm snaked around my waist pulling me onto him. "Why did you leave? I wanted to be with you." Before I could respond his right hand wrapped into my hair and his lips crushed mine. The second his tongue ran over my lips rationality went out the window. The feel of his skin against mine as his right arm moved my shirt higher was too much. He flipped me over and began to kiss down my body and he didn't miss a spot. He stopped at my thighs and laughed. "Does your mom know you have a tattoo?"

He didn't give me a chance to answer and for being my first time I couldn't care if it sucked. I was with the man I loved. He let me return the favor before the real work started. I think what shocked me the most was him actually saying my name and I don't mean Geeg but the real one when he came. He passed out shortly after that but had pulled me against him before I could get away.

A hour later he rolled over and I got up. He wouldn't think anything about being naked when he woke up. Wouldn't be the first time he had used my bed to do a girl. Tacky but sheets wash and he always found a way to make me forgive him. I couldn't sleep because I felt like shit for taking advantage of him. He was drunk and knew it was me so was I really wrong to give into what I wanted? "Your going to burn that." I jumped and slammed into Adam. "You okay?"

"Ya just a odd night." He took the spatula from me and took over cooking.

"You could say that." Did he remember? "All I know is that girl was good." He seemed pleased with last nights events. "I can't remember who she was but I know she had a wolf tattoo on her inner left thigh. " He turned to face me and I hadn't seen him look all goo goo eyed after sex.

"That good?" I wanted to know.

"We know I've been around and I like sex. Last night though." He paused. "Was the best yet. It was like she knew everything I liked and wanted from a girl." Well yeah you tell me everything you dope!

"But you don't remember her name or where you where when you did it.?"

"I'm pretty sure it was in y our bed." He gave me the forgive me face. "I'll make it up to you if you tell me who she was."

"What makes you think I know?"

He set a plate in front of me. "It's your house so you had to see who I was with."

"What if I said it was me."

"Fine don't tell me but I will get it out of you." Usually he was right but he just proved to me that he didn't want the truth.

"Why are you so sure it wasn't me? Am I not good enough for the all mighty Copeland?"

"Geeg."

"Never mind I don't want to know I'm unworthy." I got up and went to my room locking the door. He tried for an hour to get me to talk to him but I refused. He would never believe it was me so why tell him the truth.

- 3 Months Later -

Ugh not again. I have been sick to my stomach for the last two weeks. Mom and Bobby have been worse than usual since I graduated. I was taking a year off before going to college so I could save some money. Not that I didn't already do that. I was working two jobs and had barely seen the guys since I blew up at Adam. Jay stops by work to make sure I'm fine. I keep telling him I'm not mad at him just Adam's mouth needs to stop. This is the longest I have stayed mad at him.

One of my older female co-workers was getting concerned when I couldn't eat and passed out. She took me to her family doctor because I didn't have one. I thought everything was going well until he asked me when my last period was. I couldn't remember but I could have sworn I hadn't missed any. I told him I had had sex once an he insisted on a pregnancy test. Turns out he was justified. I'm pregnant. I know we didn't use anything but I was on the pill. Free clinics were good about not asking questions. I might not have been planning on having sex but I thought the pill was a good idea anyways.

The doc gave me a note to get out of work for three days. He said my body needs a break from stress. How was I not suppose to stress! I saw Jay's car next door and I knew I needed to tell him. Even if he didn't believe me. "Well hello stranger. I was starting to think you weren't going to forgive him." His mom answered the door. I kept my head down because I had been crying. "Is everything alright?" She lifted my head and pulled me into a hug before taking me to her room.

"I'm okay just been working a lot."

"Don't lie to me young lady now sit down and spill."

I did as told and started to cry again. "Don't get mad please." I couldn't look at her. I didn't want to loose her respect because she was more like my mom than the real one. "I'm pregnant."

"Could you repeat that please." She didn't sound mad yet.

"I had sex the night of graduation and I'm on the pill. Things just happened and now I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

I looked at her and right then she knew without me saying. "You need to tell him. It's his responsibility as much as yours."

"What if he doesn't want us. He can't even remember it was me he was so drunk. I know it was wrong to let it happen but before I realized it we were too far gone. I love him even he only sees me as his lil sis. He has plans and a kid would ruin that for him in his eyes."

"He had sex knowing it was a possibility and now it's a reality. Don't let him off so easily."

"I have a plan and I'm hoping I'm wrong but I won't tell him if he implies there not in his immediate future. You have to promise not to tell him if I don't. I won't keep you out of her life." Judy smiled.

"You said her. I take it your not giving it up if he doesn't man up."

"Not if the world was ending and it was the only way to save the world." She hugged me. "I need you to be on my side for this even though you disagree. In fifteen years even if I haven't told him and he's not a famous WWF wrestler I promise to tell him."

"Just make sure you keep that promise." She got up to let me collect myself.

I headed to the living room where I could hear the guys. The first one to attack me was Adam. He gave me a bear hug. "I thought you were never going to forgive me." I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to.

"You couldn't be that lucky." I sat on the couch and he pushed Fatty over and sat next to me. "You act like you haven't seen me in years."

"It's been three months isn't that long enough. He has been driving us nuts with the mystery girl talk and your ignoring him." Fatty dodged Adam's mock punch.

"It hasn't been that bad. They lie." He put his arm over my shoulder. "Just don't do that again. A week maybe but not this long. Promise." He put me in a head lock and gave me nuggies.

"Won't make that promise not a guarantee I'll be here much longer."

"What do you mean?" Jay had moved closer to get a better look at me. "You've been crying." He lifted my face so he could see it better.

I pushed his hand away. "It's nothing."

"You don't cry, goes against your moral code." Jay looked at the other guys knowing I wouldn't talk to them in front of others. I was friends with all of them but not as close as the three of us. None of them argued but looked concerned. When they were gone he took my hand. "I know somethings wrong."

"Not like you think. Just thinking about the future. Mom and Bobby are going back to the states and you guys are gearing up to start your wresting careers. That mean a lot of traveling and less time home. Just not sure what I want to do with my future and if it's even in Canada."

"What do you mean?" Adam had adjusted so he could see me better.

"Just what I said. Do you really see yourself staying here and having a normal job?"

"Hell no! WWF or die. I don't even plan on dating seriously. Any long term relationship any woman wants is on the back burner until I get a WWF contract. Then I'll consider settling down."

"So no chance of you settling down before then even if you had proof I knew who your mystery girl was."

He had to think about it. "No I might consider looking her up after but contract comes first."

"I was excepted into the University of Chicago and I think I'm going to go."

"If your worried about a place to live I'm sure mom will let you stay here. I'll move to the basement." He didn't want me to go and it showed.

I wanted to tell him, to ease my heart but I already know he doesn't see me that way. "No It's time to move on. It's not like we can't keep in touch. I'll get you my address and I'll send your mom your birthday presents. I know that's what your really worried about." Adam pushed my arm off his leg and stood up.

"You know that's not what I meant. It just isn't the same without you around."

"I was joking." I saw Jay get up and leave. "Why are you mad at me? Your leaving and I love your mom like she's mine but I don't think I could stay here if you guys weren't around." I turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He sounded worried.

"To pack. Don't think I don't know why your pissy. I answered your question about the mystery girl it's your fault you don't believe me." I walked out and Judy was on the porch. "You heard and I don't break my promises. I'll stop by before I leave." She hugged me.

I could see Adam standing in the doorway and he didn't look happy I had walked away. Guess he will get over it. I hugged Jay and told him I'd see him before I left. I called my Grandpa and told him what was going on and he made going to make arrangements r me to leave. He called back a few hours latter with my flight plan and had arranged for my things to be picked up. I spent the next two days packing and making my rounds to say goodbye. I made sure Adam was at practice to visit Judy. I gave her my new address and told her I'd call. Jay met me at my place shortly after.

"Your really doing this."He watched as guys put stuff on the moving van.

"I'll be leaving in a hour. I left him a letter on his bed make sure he gets it."

"What is going on between the two of you?"

"I want to tell the both of you but can't ruin his plans. He made it clear he won't deviate from what he thinks is the only way. This isn't goodbye just until next time. I promise that in fifteen years you will see me again. I just hope that both of you will be able to forgive me by then."

"Take a later flight and explain why your really leaving to us. I'm sure you guys can get past what ever it is."

"Not this time. I already old him and laughed. I don't want to be anywhere but at your guys side but he made it clear I'm not part of his future the way I need to be."

"Your sure you don't want to try one more time?" I hugged him and started to cry.

He held me until my ride got here. I sat on the plane replaying the last few months in my head, right down to the letter I left him.

Adam,

I know that things have been rough between us but never doubt your in my heart. You made yourself clear and I won't do anything to ruin your plan. Know that I have never lied to you and that I wish you could remember that night. Know that you gave me the best gift that night even if your not willing to admit I didn't lie. If you ever need me I'll still be here for you all you have to do is call.

Know one thing whether you complete your goal or end up working in a factory I'm proud to say I know you. Don't ever doubt your true self worth and look after Jay. I also promise that in 15 years we will see each other again.

Good luck and I love you,

Jealee


	2. Chapter 2

WWE – Edge / Accepting Faith Chpt 2 / 8

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the WWE Characters.

Language, Adult Situations, Sexual Content

- Current Day 2006 -

Well today's the day I face my decision not to tell him. Him and Jay are in Chicago for an event. I called Judy to let her know I was telling him and she tried to convince me it would be okay. We had spoke a few times over the years. Mostly if he was with his mom or Jay if I called. We weren't back to the usual us but it was better than when I left. I was getting ready to leave and I heard something down stairs. I went to investigate only to find my daughter and Jimmy the neighborhood player locking lips on my couch. "Faith Jamie Hall you had better pray I'm seeing things."

"I thought you left." There's her fathers nonchalant attitude towards sex.

"Not the right response. You young man have ten seconds to be out of my house and had better not return any time soon." One thing that hadn't changed over the years, I give one nasty serious face.

"Mom your ruining my social life."

"Not yet but give me time and I'll make sure the Hunch Back wouldn't look your way. Now are you sure you want me to do this?"

She stood up and hugged me. "Sorry I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did but I'll let it go. Your sure you want me to tell him. Grandma Judy won't tell him if you change your mind."

"No I want to be able to visit her and know if he shows up all hell won't break out."

"Then tell your mom she looks young and beautiful and he will forgive me."

"For a writer that was a lousy pep talk." She hugged me again. "Remember who you are and that your still in love with him. Even if it means you drop your pants right there and show him your tattoo."

"On that note no more advice from the teenager." I kissed her cheek and left.

Judy had told me what door to go out so I would catch them. She had told Jay to make sure he used that exact exit. She could be sneaky if necessary. I had seen them every time they were in Chicago and it never seems to be real. This time I made sure to have a front row seat. During each of their matches I caught both of them glancing my way with stupid looks on their faces. Warmed my heart to see those goofy faces. I left as quick as I could to be one of the first at the exit she told me to use. I thought they would never get out here.

Jay was ahead of Adam and when he got to me I handed him my shirt with his picture on it. "I thought the two of you always told me you were too manly for vampires and werewolves." His head shot up I thought he hurt himself. "I told you fifteen years and I keep my promises."

He pulled me into his arms knocking us into several people. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming. I would have got you back stage. He is going to be happy to see you."

"You can't tell him I'm here." He made a funny face and looked in Adams direction. "Not until I explain why I really left. I need you to get away from him. What I need to tell you guys may change how you feel about me forever but I had to do it this way."

"Geeg are you okay?"

"Look he's going to be here soon and I need you to hear me out first. Please meet me at my house." I handed him my business card. I had wrote my address on the back. I took off into the crowd not giving him a chance to respond.

When I got home Faith was on the couch trying not to ask questions. "I did my best. I saw Jay and I just hope he understands that it need to be him alone. I'm going to change." I cried the entire time I was up there. She was still on the couch curled up in her fuzzy blanket Judy got her for Christmas. I was about to tell her to go to bed when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it Jay and Chris Jericho stood there and Jay looked confused but pulled me into a hug.

"Tell me what is wrong. You have the same scared look you did the day you left."

I pulled away from him so they could enter.

"Uncle Jay." Faith was behind us and she looked just as scared.

"Jay this is my daughter Faith."

He didn't know what to say just looked between the two of us. "She looks like a girl version of Adam but those eyes are defiantly hers."

I knew when he took a good look at Faith and he knew Chris was right. He walked towards her and hugged her. "Nice to meet you." The look he gave me wasn't a nice one. I motioned for them to sit.

"Faith go to your room I'm not sure you need to hear everything."

"Grandma Judy already told me everything."

"Judy knows!" I nodded. "I need a drink." Jay and Chris sat down.

"I should start from the beginning if your going to understand. Remember when I ran out of the graduation party?" He nodded. "Adam and I had a moment and he tried to kiss me. He was drunk and as much as I wanted to I knew it was wrong. Only he was suppose to stay with you instead of come home. He pulled into my driveway and fell out of the car. I took him inside my place cuz Judy would kill him. Got his shoes off and covered up. Before I knew it he held me against him and kissed me. When I realized what was happening I was beyond the point of stopping."

"So your the mystery girl he keeps going on about." I nodded and lifted my shorts enough to show them the tattoo. "Why didn't you tell him?" Chris looked as lost as Jay.

"I did the next morning and he pretty much laughed saying it couldn't be me. After that I avoided him."

"Us not just him."

"Sorry but I was hurt. Why couldn't it be me? Was I not good enough?" I held my hand up. "Don't answer that. Next thing I know I'm really sick and passed out at work because I couldn't eat. Becky took me to her family doctor and I found out I was pregnant. I went straight to his place. Judy saw that I had been crying and insisted I talk to her. How come she knew it was his yet he can't believe we had sex. She promised not to tell him after She over heard our conversation about the future. I promised her that when Faith was fifteen and wanted to meet him I would tell him. I intend on keeping my word but you needed to know first. That way if things don't go well your there and not completely caught in the aftermath."

I heard beeping and Chris was dialing his phone. "Where you at?" He waited for an answer. "No we're on our way just couldn't find the right shirt, you know how he is. See you at the bar." He hung up. "Why don't you go with us. I can tell just looking at her she's his."

Faith started laughing hysterically. "Her in a bar." She barely got that out. "She never leaves home unless it's work." I smacked her ass and that made her stop.

"You think I can't hang with the big boys?"

"No." She started laughing again.

"Give me fifteen minutes to get ready." Now all three of them were laughing. Ten minutes later I walked down the steps in a deep purple dress. It was strapless and showed off the figure I chose to hide. I wore four inch stilettos making me closer to their height. My dark brown hair was in a braid with a silver ribbon wound in it. "So does this meet approval for a night out?"

"Where have you been hiding that?" Faith was turning me in circles.

"In with all the bridesmaid dresses. Now remember I know when you lie. I find out he came back and I'll castrate him." I kissed her on the head and grabbed the large vanilla envelope with other stuff I had yet to tell Jay about.

I waited for him to get a block away. "Now that she's not here tell me how you really feel."

"How could you not tell me! I understand him after what he said but not me. I was your brother and you kept the the happiest moment in your life from me."

"You wouldn't lie to him, you heard him. Nothing comes before a WWF contract he thought he couldn't have anything but that. I wasn't going to ruin that for him. Look this wasn't easy for me. I needed the both of you. I had no one when they thought she was still born." I opened the envelope. "I need you to make sure he reads theses and understands he has choices."

"What are they?" Chris was leaning over the seat.

"One is a fully paid paternity test. I need him to know completely she is his. The other two are legal papers. One states that I don't want his money just her to be in her life. The other is waving all rights to her if he chooses. Make him read them and send them back. Before he leaves he just needs to go to Chicago General and have his mouth swabbed. They have our DNA on file and are just waiting for him."

"You really think he won't want to be in her life." Chris sounded shocked.

"He will be angry and not want to use his brain. It will take him a while to come to grips with it but eventually he will want to see her. I have already made arrangements with Judy so she can visit her if he does."

"He changed after you left. I told him he should have been honest with you." Jay hit the steering wheel. "I'm not loosing you again. This time you don't keep secrets from me. I want to be in her life no matter what he decides." He took my hand and kissed it. "Your not alone anymore."

"I'm wearing make-up if you make me cry I'll hit you." He laughed and continued to hold my hand.

The bar was packed and the closer we got the tighter Jay's grip on me got. Adam was flirting with several girls and I felt my heart beat faster as well as my rage begin to grow. Chris and Jay moved in front of me. "Adam, got a surprise for you and You'll never guess what it is." Jay waited for him to have his full attention before they both moved to reveal me.

It didn't take him long to scoop me into his arms. He kept repeating "It's really you."

"I told you fifteen years and I keep my promises. Nice match tonight by the way."

He pulled back. "You were there?" I nodded and he looked at Jay who did the same. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She asked me not to so it was a surprise when she got here." Impressive Jay had finally learned to be deceptive.

"There are several ladies who don't look happy you left them alone." He looked at them and back to me. He wrapped his hand in mine as we walked towards the table he had been at. "Sorry ladies but my card is full for tonight." He pulled me in front of him and started to introduce me to his friends like we had never been apart.

He made sure he was touching me at all times and it made my skin tingle just like always. He went with Jay to get a round of drinks and Chris took his spot. "How you doing?"

"I want to puke, He acts like I never left. I can't do this it will crush him."

He pulled me closer. "Jay's right your not alone. If I hadn't seen her and all the paperwork you have drawn up to protect him I would have said you were a gold digger. Your the one who is going to be hurt in this not him. He still gets to have Faith in his life if he chooses. You will have lost him a second time if he doesn't forgive you. From everything I've heard about you you deserve some happiness."

"Get your own girl Chris this one is taken." Adam put his arm around my waist pulling me close.

I turned in his arms. "I need to talk to you and here isn't the place. Jay gave me his car keys." I grabbed his hand and started to walk. He followed me and when I tried to remove my hand from his he pulled me closer and put his arm around my shoulder. I got into the passenger seat and handed him the keys.

"Are we going somewhere?" He gave me his trademark I'll show you a good time smile.

"No I just don't want to loose them. Told you you'd become a star and look at you."

He moved my head so I was looking at him. "Your crying." He wiped the tears away. "Please tell me those are happy tears."

"I wish I could but I'm here to explain why I really left. I need you to hear me out before you blow up." I turned so I could look at him. I pulled the envelope to my chest like a security blanket.

"Your scaring me just like that night you stopped talking to me. I left you messages saying I was sorry and you didn't have to tell me who she was. I just wanted you back in my life but you never called back just left me that note."

"Adam please." He nodded and I took a deep breath praying he would forgive me. I told him everything about graduation night and stopped.

"Why do you keep insisting it was you. I don't get it. She had a tattoo and your too straight laced to get one."

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Couldn't forget if I wanted to."

"And you only told us it was a wolf, no other details not even Jay."

He nodded and I turned on the overhead light before lifting my skirt so he could see my tattoo. At first he just looked at it and then he ran his hand over it. "It was you."

"I don't know why it was so hard to believe. I'm not that ugly that you would have to be in denial."

"Don't say that not ever. Your beautiful." He cupped my cheek. "You always have been."

"Then why couldn't it be me?"

"I was afraid of ruining what we had and it did just that. You left because I couldn't believe it was finally you." I pulled back and he stopped me. "Now that we're being honest I had wanted to be with just you but was afraid of loosing you."

"If you would have told me things might have been different. I have loved you since we met and left because it was what you really wanted."  
"If I had known that was why you were leaving I would have told you." He leaned forward to kiss me but I stopped him.

"That's not everything and I know you well enough to know your going to hate me. Just remember she has nothing to do with my decision and shouldn't be punished anymore." He started to speak but I put my fingers on his lips to stop him. "You told me your plan that night. That you didn't have a place for anything but a contract. After hearing you say that and the look on your face how was I suppose to tell you why I was there? I found out earlier that day I was pregnant."

He just stared at me and then he lost it. "Your lying! You would have told Jay and he would have told me. You just want someone to take care of your bastard child."

My hand connected with his face before I knew I had swung. "Do not call her that!" I shoved the envelope into his chest and I made sure it hurt. "The papers in there are every way I could think of to protect you. Read them and do the right thing." I got out and he yelled my name but I just kept walking. I had wronged him and this was the price I had to pay.

Faith was asleep on the couch when I got home. "Boo you need to go to your room."

"Mommy." She blinked her eyes and sat up when she saw how bad I looked. "We don't need him. I have you and that's all I need."

"No he's just mad at me and he should be. Lets get you upstairs." I grabbed her blanket and followed her up to her room. I tucked her in and headed for my room. That was until I heard someone banging on the front door. Faith met me in the hallway. "Go to your room and hide in your closet. Remember what I taught you."

I threw the door open holding my putter ready to attack. Adam threw his arms up to block the swing that never came. "If you want to yell at me find a better time. Faith is in her room and I won't do this in front of her." I started to close the door but he was faster than me and inside when it shut.

"No fifteen years is long enough. I have questions and your going to answer them."

I heard a creak and knew Faith had left her room. "No yelling just talking. She doesn't need to hear you bad mouth my decision." He nodded and I motioned for him to go to the living room. He sat in the first chair as I sat on the couch. The light from my room changed when she sat on the steps.

"I deserved to know before now."

"I agree with you but you wouldn't have believed me back then. All you could see was fame and neither of us could hold a candle to that."

"You don't know that." I gave him a look. "Okay at first but she is a part of you and I would have stepped up."

"At the cost of your dream. No you would have regretted her and I won't let that happen."

"I would have helped you raise her the best I could."

"You weren't ready then and you know it. I gave you time to obtain your goal so that you couldn't blame her if it didn't happen. I told your mom so she knows and she wants get to know her. She is going to be a part of her life from here on out, whether you like it or not."

"I want to be in her life."

"Yes!" He turned towards the voice. "Sorry."

"I knew you were there you hide as well as he does when he snoops." She sat on the couch next to me. "Adam this is Faith." Faith waved but stayed next to me.

"Chris is right she is a female me."

"In more ways than I like." I made kissing noises at her and she turned red.

He moved closer to her and before I knew it hugged her. She took full advantage of it and hugged him back. I got up and went to the kitchen. I had a bottle of Jack Danials hid in the cupboard and pulled it out. I didn't even bother with a glass. I leaned against the island and continued to take swigs. My heart had been lifted knowing he had excepted her. Now I will just have to find a way to get through him hating me. "Give me that." He took the bottle from me and put the cap on. "You don't drink."

"I do when warranted." I grabbed for the bottle but he put it on the counter behind him. "I'm old enough to drink now." I put my hand out for the bottle.

'No you and I still have things to talk about." He moved closer placing a arm on each side of me. "She went to bed not that she's going to sleep."

I hopped onto the island. "Ask."

He got a funny look on his face as I moved closer to his height. I knew he was checking me out because my chest almost fell out of my dress. "I'm going to ask Vince for a few days off so that we can get to know each other."

"I have a guest room if you want to use it. That way your not having to travel back and forth. I have meetings so it will give you time alone." It hurt to take myself out of the equation but I knew I didn't belong in it. "I still want you to have the paternity test done. I need there to be no doubt she is yours. I'll try and give you guys space if I'm around."

"You made an impression on Chris because both of them threatened me before I left. She calls Jay uncle already."

"No she had grown up knowing what he was. I haven't hid anything from her. It was the only way I could keep it together. I have something for you." I jumped down and headed for my room. When I came down I had a box and handed it to him. "Each one is dated per the month and year it covers. I started them when I left so the first year isn't all nice. I wanted to you to know as much as I could put into them. Some have pictures that go with them. I sent your mom a album of pictures covering her life so far also." Judy and I agreed to lie about when she found out.

He sat down and found the earliest dated journal. I sat on the far end of the couch watching him read. He stopped after the first one and the sun was coming up. He was crying because the first journal covered the first four months I was here and grandpa dying. He was about to say something when the door opened and several loud voices stopped him. "Mom I'm starving feed me." Three teenagers stopped in the living room doorway. The girl was Qwell and the two boys sister. She was Faiths best friend. The two boys were twins and a few years older than her. They had their hair in tight braids that clung to their scalp. Each of them had the same light chocolate skin.

"Am I seeing things or is there really a guy on the couch?" Demarious was looking at his brother.

"I think hell is freezing because she never dates." Marques looked like he was in shock.

Quell gave the only normal response. "Faith your mom is picking up strangers are you still alive up there?" I gave her a look that said inside voice. "What I'm not going up there if he hacked her to little pieces. I've watched enough horror movies to know the black people die first."

Faith came down and started to laugh. "That's my dad you dope." Come on and I'll give you all the details. She pulled the boys up the steps but Quell kept looking back at us.

"Did I forget to mention the neighbor kids are here every morning?" I got up and headed for the kitchen. I knew Marques would bitch if I didn't feed him.

He helped me cook and I thought I saw him smile a few times. "Is what he said true?"

"That depends."

He stopped me so that I would look at him. "You don't date?" I could tell he didn't believe it.

"My heart belongs to someone else whether they like it or not. So he is correct. Never been on a date only kissed one guy as well as the intimate stuff." I pulled away to set the table. "I need to get ready for my meetings.

I cried for a while before I actually showered. I put on jeans and a nice shirt but that was the best I could offer today. I didn't even bother to pull my hair up like I usually do. I joined the others in the kitchen to say goodbye and Quell almost chocked on her food. I leaned down and hugged the girls and gave them both money for after school. It was Friday and they always got ice cream while the guys were at practice. "If you guys see Jimmy you might want to remind him that she's fifteen and if I walk in on them making out again he won't make it to eighteen." Each of them got big smiles on their faces.

"Really you had to tell them. It's official my life is over." She slumped in her cahir as the three guys in the room laughed.

"Only the beginning my dear. I have learned well from your grandma Judy." Adam groaned.

"Are you sure you want to leave like that?" Quell pointed at my outfit. "You never go to meetings less than business like and you've been crying.

"I have to go have a good day." I headed for the door and had to have Adam move his car. "Oh before I forget. Take my key I have a extra at Jenny's so I don't need it." I tried to get in my car but he grabbed my arm.

"She's right your not okay. Cancel your meeting and get some sleep."

"Can't or my book won't make the dead line. Too many hassle for that. Not the first time I've gone without sleep and won't be the last." I put my hand on his and he let go. I handed him my business card with my cell number wrote on it. "I have to go." I knew he wanted to force me to stay but right now I needed the space. I needed to feel like I hadn't screwed up both their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

WWE – Edge / Accepting Faith Chap 3 / 3

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the WWE Characters.

Language, Adult Situations, Sexual Content

I felt like the day was moving but I couldn't move with it. I tried to concentrate but they had to drag me back from my thoughts. "Are you sure you want to bee here. I can take care of the rest?" Jenny was my best friend and agent. She and I had been doing this for years. Not to mention my neighbor and Quells mom.

"No he deserves to be alone with her." I had to force myself not to cry for the millionth time.

"You can go to my place and sleep."

"No the further I am from there the less tempted I am to be nosy."

"You did the right thing so stop beating yourself up. You said he didn't sound as you thought he would. Just don't cause yourself to have a panic attack."

"He's behaving because Jay and Chris threatened him. The kids had to tell him I didn't date. How pathetic does that make me look?"

"You love him! How else are you suppose to act? Not everyone can just move on. Just when you thought there was a chance you had to leave. I don't think I'd be dating either."

I gave her a funny look."Ya you would have moved on like any normal person who isn't obsessed." She conceded because she knew I was right.

I tried to eat but just couldn't keep anything down. I hated when my nerves got the better of me. I went shopping until I thought it was safe to come home. There were several cars in the drive I didn't recognize. I pulled up along the road and tried several times to get out but stopped myself. I kept trying to think of ways to get into the house and into my room without anyone noticing. I was pretty sure they were his co-workers and I didn't want to intrude. I jumped slapping my head on the steering wheel when someone knocked on the window.

The door opened and Jay crouched down. "I didn't mean to scare you." He moved my head so he could see where I hit it. "That's gonna need ice. Why are you still in your car?"

"Don't want to interrupt."

"It's your house so if you want to go in you have every right. If he didn't want you involved he would have had everyone meet him somewhere else."

"Still isn't right for me to go in. I took years away from them." My hand went for the keys to start the car. I had made up my mind and I wasn't staying.

He grabbed my wrist and held it away from the keys as he took them out of the ignition. "Your not running away this time. I'm here and if he gets pissy I will remind him you didn't have to tell him at all." He stood up and pulled me out of the car. He stopped me before we got inside and fixed my hair. "You look like shit."

"And she says I'm lousy at pep talks." He smiled and pushed me towards the door.

I saw several people I recognized from the WWE and Jenny's kids. I headed for the steps but Jay stopped me. Quell walked over and hugged me. "She is too happy, perky even."

"She's okay?"

"Better than you. Mom said to make sure you ate something and not the liquid stuff." She said it loud enough for Jay to hear.

"I'll make sure she eats but first ice." He pushed me through the living room and into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Chris was next to us moving my head from side to side.

"I'm fine but I think the steering wheel won." Jay came back with a ice pack and pushed it to my head. I instantly wanted to puke.

"You better not let him see you like this. He called all pissed you went to your meeting.

"Good a reason to hide in my room." I started to walk away but they both grabbed me. "You said not to let him see it."

"Do you really think he is going to let you hide?"

"Yes."

"Not a chance in hell. He's outside with the others. He has claimed your back yard as his." I groaned. "You have a pond in your back yard most of the kids are swimming."

"Maybe you should put on your swimming suit and join them." Chris wiggled his brows. "Remind him of what he wants."

"Why waist the time if he won't notice. Besides he's here for Faith not me."

"Are you sure he's not her for both of you? He turned down a lot of girls just to be with you last night. Even after you punched him." Jay was on the same page as Chris but I couldn't do that to Faith.

"No I'll go outside and mingle like a good host but no swim suit. He needs time to forgive me and twenty-four hours isn't enough."

I convinced them to let me change clothes. No way was I going out there in jeans and a dress shirt. I knew trying to hide was pointless so I threw on shorts and a tank top. I put the ice pack away since it had already bruised. I made myself a drink and spiked it before heading outside. Adam waved me over and Chris put his arm around me grabbing my drink. He took a sip and handed it to The Undertaker. "Little lady's not drinking and that is just up your alley."

"You must be Gee Gee, I'm Mark and that's Cena." I nodded and tried to face away from Adam to avoid an argument.

"Nice to meet you can I get you anything?" Please say yes.

"Adam has taken care of everything since you have a fridge out here. What did you do to your head?" Cena knew he had asked the wrong question by the look on my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned. Adam pulled me closer to inspect my now throbbing bump. "I told you to stay home. How is the car? Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

"Back off I'm fine. No damage any where but my head."

"If you didn't get into a accident how did you get that?" His voice was starting to raise and if he wasn't careful he was going to make a scene.

"Lower your voice before you piss me off. It's nice to see you still care but you have guests and we can talk about this later. I think I'll get my suit and join the kids before I say something I will regret."

"You my man have met your match. You might want to apologize before she doesn't forgive you this time." Mark was laughing at him and I so approved.

I was in the middle of changing when my door opened and Adam froze in shock. I had the bottoms of my bikini on and had barely pulled up the top. I turned so he had my back. "If your going to be in here make yourself useful."

It took him a minute but he started to tie the straps. "I didn't mean to start a fight. When I saw your head all I could think was you were hiding more than that. You never liked it when we fussed over you."

I turned even though he was still in the intimate range causing my breasts to rub against him. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He didn't have a shirt on so it was more like skin on skin. "If you open your eyes and look I'm not hiding anything. Jay scared me and I hit my head end of story. I can stay up here if you are uncomfortable with me being involved."

"How are you so calm? I have a thousand emotions running through me and not sure which to act on. Yet you stand there like everything is fine."

"I knew what to expect when you found out and except that you won't want me around. I screwed up in your eyes and I can't change that. I stand by my decision and if you read the journals you know this isn't easy on me."

"Faith is staying with Quell tonight so my friends can get to know you as well as her. When they are gone I want to talk about the journals. Right now you need to put more clothes on because I could barely stop myself from ripping off your dress last night and... That is going to make me do something I'm not sure I'm ready for." He pulled me closer and lightly kissed my lips. "Seriously put on clothes."


End file.
